Jealousy
by Tori4ever0327
Summary: This is what i think happen in the episode spooked


Liv and I show up at the crime scene late at night. Damn does she look gorgeous, she always did. Melinda is talking to us about the victims, I half pay attention all I can think about is how great Olivia looks.

I know I miss my shot with Olivia when I decided to act like a teenager and got Kathy pregnant, I'm happy for Eli to be in my life but I'm not happy with Kathy, we both aren't happy with each other. I think of Olivia every night before bed. Thinking what would have happen if I decided to to tell her how I felt, would she have rejected me and everything change or would we be happy together.

Li and I go chase some leads looking for our Jane and John Doe. Which Jane Doe happens to be Ramona so we head to her place. Her roommate Terri allows us in and we look around her room.

"There's someone trying to get in my front door" Terri says Olivia heads out while I tell Terri to go to the bathroom and lie down in the tub. "Drop the gun now " Olivia yells

"Detective Benson?" I hear the person say

"Agent porter?" Liv says and then turns around and looks at me. We walk outside while we talk about the case. I really don't like this guy, he has a thing for liv and I'm not sure if she still does but whatever it is he can just leave. We had back to the precinct

"You take the bodies I'll follow the dope" dean says. Seriously this is the guy liv liked. He is pulling everything out of his ass and who says dope. Cragen gives us our orders I have to make a phone call while I walk away I her Olivia say she will be right back and she leaves after dean. I get mad he needs to leave my girl alone.

" you have my number" he says while I walk up to Livy trying to stop whatever is happening

" yeah, we all do" I say she just tells me to give him a break she doesn't sound angry like I thought she would have.

The next day we had to Ramona's place that leads us to the bank only to find out we have to go to the airport. To stop drug shipments from being sent out. Porter goes after the shipment after I spotted it being carried outside. When Cragen sends us a picture of Manuel Rojas. I go back to meet with Olivia when I see Rojas. I'm telling liv about him when he spots me. Liv heads up to keep an eye on him. I stand back watching from a distance leaning over the rails while liv stands behind him. Next thing I see is Rojas talking to Olivia, I start to stand up straight my heart dropping a little worried for her. I can't blow my cover, I try not to look and panic.

"This is NYPD to port authority my-" love of my life, my girl "partners been made" I follow as close as I can. I go through the Door making sure the cop was okay telling him to call for back up. I get up and spot liv, I know she sees me too because she does a double take.

I'm trying to negotiate with Manuel to let liv go while i try to get a good shot at him but he keeps pushing liv in the way. I see the fear in Olivia I see that tear roll down her cheek. I know my partner even though she is calm on the outside she is scared. She starts talking to him and I think I have a good shot when I hear a gun go off and liv falls to the ground.

"LIV! CALL A BUS!" I say running towards her. "Liv liv are you hit?" I pull her off of Rojas and I see blood "NO. no, the blood is his." I grab her hand and check to make sure she is okay. I don't see anything I put my hand around her face and pull her in close my head resting on her. Her hand on my elbow and it moved to my knee I look up and I see porter with the gun. He was the one that shot. I go back to liv resting my mouth and cheek against her forehead. I stay like that until liv is ready

" how were you made" I ask liv once we get up and porter was talking to us

" I don't know" I keep looking at her because I almost lost her today and I was scared, To know I will never see her again

Dead talks about how he was spotted and he heard the radio and came back, the office came up behind him saying we need to give statements and it should be long "I'll go first" I say looking at liv really fast and I turn to dean" nice shot" that was supposed to be my shot I'm the one who needs to save Olivia not you. You can't be her knight and shinny amor I think to my self

Cragen says our case is over. I walk forward to Olivia. " you need a life home" he asked Olivia

"No, I'm good, thanks" I say while I'm rubbing my face looking at the board and then to dean and captain. Anywhere but liv. He walks away and I laugh, that's right leave MY girl alone my LIV. " none of you are leaving chief of D's wants your fives on his desk by 8am" Cragen says I walk away smiling i won that round. I look back at liv and she got this adorable look on her face. We had to the table

" what was that all about?" Liv questions me

"What was what" I just smile

" El you know what I'm talking about" I don't say anything " if I didn't know any better I would say someone is jealous" I look up and she is wearing a grin and there is a slight sparkle in her eye " me ? Jealous" I laugh " come on liv you know I don't get jealous" she gives me a look saying she doesn't believe me

"I mean why would I be jealous" I look away and then at her for a second she stares at me and then brush a piece of her hair back i see the spark in her eye slowly fade away " okay stabler if you say so" she looks down and starts her paper work. What was the spark in her eye ? Did she have feelings ? Of course me jealous liv you are all I want and all I need. I don't want you with anyone else, I love you. Yeah only if it was that easy. Melinda tells us that other hair in the truck was Terri. Cragen tells us to look for her, I turn back to liv while she is pulling out her phone " who you calling -porter ?" I don't want him around " we got something just let this play out" she puts her phone away and follow. Yes liv I'm jealous.

Dean is trying to take the case from us and I'm not letting him have it. I step up to him I'm not scared of him and I'm a lot bigger. Cragen let's him have it "so that's it big shot fed pats us in the head and we are supposed to bend over and take it" I say getting angry looking at captain " go home both of you" he says walking away I'm not standing for this I grab my coat and start walking towards the door " come one, you with me ? " I ask liv looking at her until I reach the door. I'm mad but I also got nervous that she isn't gonna come or try to talk me out of it. We start to drive to Terri's "what you think I'm misreading porter" I say coming to a stop

"Don't go to Terri's"

"Whose side are you on" I say looking at her about to get angry my partner needs to be on my side. She points forward " I mean pull over Terri's on the move" we follow Terri to the store and liv goes in she informs me the Terri is on the run, I lose her and head back to liv. She arrested some guy and takes him to interrogation room. She is speaking Spanish don't know what she is saying but I like when she is mad and speaking a different language is so sexy. Cragen tells us to head to over to taru that morales has something, wants to stay off the phones. While we are over there we find out it was porter that bugged our phones and that porter is keeping Terri safe.

Liv needs to get porter to her apartment so we can find out where Terri is. Morales and I had to liv place while she got ready for porter to come over. I knock on the door and I hear liv yell one moment she then opens the door and I was speechless. She was wearing a purple dress , you can see some legs gosh she is so beautiful. " just go to the bed room and set up he should be here any min" live says pointing to the bed room for morales he walks in and I keep staring "what" she says blushing looking down " um nothing" I clear my throat and walk in " you just look nice that all" I turn to look at her " thanks" she does a small smile and looks down. I look around the room and see she has candles out. I know it's fake but I still don't like it. I go in the bedroom and he hear porter come in. I'm standing by the door trying to listen " what's taking so long" I ask trying to get this over with as soon as possible, I keep pacing back and fourth. I start to listen again " and I think it's time I properly thanked you" I hear liv say and I don't hear anything else. She must be kissing him. It makes my blood boil, I can't have morales see me and how jealous I'm getting. How badly I want to go in there and push him off of my Girl my Olivia. I text Cragen to make the call I take a deep breath waiting for this to be over. No one needs to kiss those lips but me I'm jealous that he gets to do so and not me. Olivia comes in the room and I take a quick look at her and see her lip stick a little messed up. Focus Elliot on the main thing. Terri

We go and smartest Terri just to find out her and porter were working together that she gets a free pass. I walk out but stay behind the glass. Liv is hurt asking porter why didn't he trust her . She is trying hard not to cry, she feels betrayed and she is angry Terri gets away with murder she asked porter again why didn't you trust me and that's when he looks at her and says " our feelings don't matter" and walks out I stare him down hard and he knows it. Liv deserves so much better than him. I want to hold her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be okay. I walk to her and she is wiping her eyes trying not to let the tears fall out. I put my arm around her asking if she wanted to get a drink. She smiles and tells me no she just wants to go home.

I drive her home In silence, I love you Olivia, porter is wrong for you I'm the one who should be by you, ughh i wish I can say that to her but I can't. She is looking outside while I pull up to her apartment. She takes off her seatbelt " thank you " she tells me I take her hand and kiss it " you know our feeling matter " she gave me a sad smiles and shakes her head. She heads up status and flicks her lights to let me know she got here safely. I head home thinking about Olivia how I could be laying next to her. That I wish it was me that I was the one to kiss her not porter. I hate that I'm jealous and that I'm totally in love with my best friend

welll that's the end this was a one shot..I dont own anything like I said before this is my Version of this episode I hoped you enjoyed I'm sorry now for my spelling and what nots*


End file.
